


Le porte sui Mondi

by screaming_underneath



Series: Burning up a sun just to say goodbye [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Introspection, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La casa dorme, Rose Tyler apre le porte in cerca di quella giusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le porte sui Mondi

**Le porte sui Mondi**

 

“ _Va', allora. Ci sono altri mondi, oltre a questo._ ”

[L'ultimo cavaliere - S.King]

 

 

 

La voce la chiama; Rose Tyler apre le porte.

È un senso di sdoppiamento che la coglie quando è meno preparata; le difese abbassate per la prima volta dopo ore, giorni, poi mesi. All'inizio non la fa respirare, infine diventa un'abitudine, come le altre, malsana e potenzialmente distruttiva. La sensazione di essere tirata in due direzioni opposte, ferocemente; destinata forse a rarefarsi con lentezza, al ritmo dei suoi ricordi sempre più sfocati, sempre più manipolati, della sua _altra vita_.

Quella col Dottore.

La vita che ha paura di scordarsi, a cui si aggrappa con una tenace disperazione, la vita

(vera)

di prima.

Quella che non credeva avrebbe dovuto lasciar andare.

 

Succede di notte.

Sente labbra mormorare il suo nome nel buio, poggiate sul suo orecchio, e sono

(reali)

_lì_ , calde e vere e giuste, come

(sono)

dovrebbero essere.

Ma poi spalanca gli occhi e ricorda.

Ricorda la Baia del Lupo Cattivo, l'addio. La pallida immagine di lui, solo una proiezione spinta in una crepa tra gli universi, scomparsa troppo in fretta; e allora ecco che il bisogno ritorna di nuovo. Forte, assurdo.

Sdoppiata tra il letto di una casa ancora nuova, con un padre ritrovato, un fratello e una seconda vita che sembra un miraggio, mentre labbra fantasma sussurrano cose lasciate in sospeso, dall'interno d'una stramba cabina aliena della polizia.

 

“Sono morta, in quel mondo,” ripete a occhi chiusi, provando a immaginare cosa si provi durante il trapasso. Ma l'unica cosa che _sente_ è d'essere viva, reale come la sensazione del legno

(blu)

della porta su cui posa le dita.

“Sono morta, là,” si dice, ma poi apre gli occhi e guarda di nuovo, colma di speranza mentre il cuore batte forte e la Voce la chiama e... C'è solo il corridoio, affacciato su d'una camera da letto spalancata.

La casa dorme, Rose Tyler apre le porte in cerca di quella giusta.

Quella d'un TARDIS ormai quasi dimenticato, verso una voce indimenticabile.

Le porte sui mondi.

(Sul suo).

_I'd die to be where you are  
I tried to be where you are_

**Author's Note:**

> Questa tripla drabble nasce da una somma di cose, la cui più importante rimane di certo la mia attuale fissazione con la serie “La Torre Nera” di Stephen King, che devo ringraziare per questa immagine vivissima di una Rose che vaga nottetempo aprendo porte a caso, nella speranza di beccarne una che l'affacci sul TARDIS del Dottore.  
> In realtà è sempre la stessa lagna di sempre, nulla di particolarmente originale, ma un pochino di cuore io l'ho messo lo stesso, quindi magari, boh, spero possa esser piaciuta a chi ha letto.


End file.
